


Fluff Alphabet  - Shawn Michaels

by flickawhip



Series: Shawn Michaels Imagines [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 18:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16164278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Pretty much exactly what the title says.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Fluff Alphabet  - Shawn Michaels

A = Attractive (What do they find attractive about the other?)  
Shawn loves your smile, he finds it very soft and sweet, he also loves how easily you let him make you smile. He loves how happy you get.

B = Baby (Do they want a family? Why/Why not?)  
No, not yet. Shawn wants to wait until you are actually married to have children. Later perhaps you can have children. He’s not sure. 

C = Cuddle (How do they cuddle?)  
Shawn is an intense hugger, he loves making you feel comfortable.

D = Dates (What are dates with them like?)  
Shawn is a great romantic. He loves to flirt with you on dates, acting as if every date is the first one.

E = Everything (You are my ____ (e.g. my life, my world…))  
Shawn always loves to say ‘You are my everything’ He never really expands on it.

F = Feelings (When did they know they were in love?)  
Shawn fell in love with you the second he saw how you fought for your shot.

G = Gentle (Are they gentle? If so, how?)  
Shawn is very gentle. He loves to kiss and caress you.

H = Hands (How do they like to hold hands?)  
Shawn loves to tangle his hands with yours, fingers entwined. He loves to gently claim you as his.

I = Impression (What was their first impression?)  
“Wow, she’s hot... and I love that smile.”

J = Jealousy (Do they get jealous?)  
Shawn doesn’t really get jealous, but he knows if you were to ever flirt with another man he would get jealous in minutes.

K = Kiss (How do they kiss? Who initiated the first kiss?)  
Shawn is an intense kisser. He kissed you first, surprising you after you won your first title challenge.

L = Love (Who says ‘I love you’ first?)  
Shawn is the first to say I love you.

M = Memory (What’s their favourite memory together?)  
Shawn remembers the first time you kissed him, surprising him after his final match when he retired to heal up. 

N = Nickel (Do they spoil? Do they buy the person they love everything?)  
Shawn is a big fan of spoiling you, he loves how you react to gifts.

O = Orange (What colour reminds them of their other half?)  
Purple. ‘My Queen’.

P = Pet names (What pet names do they use?)  
Sweetheart.  
My Queen.  
Princess.  
Cupcake.

Q = Quaint (What is their favourite non-modern thing?)  
Shawn loves the thought of ‘wooing’ a woman.

R = Rainy Day (What do they like to do on a rainy day?)  
Shawn loves to spend rainy days curled up on the sofa together watching old matches.

S = Sad (How do they cheer themselves/others up?)  
Shawn tends to cheer you up with cheesy jokes... and threatening to hurt whoever made you cry.

T = Talking (What do they like to talk about?)  
Shawn just loves to listen to you talk. He also loves how excited you get about wrestling, even now.

U = Unencumbered (What helps them relax?)  
He relaxes when he can cuddle up with you.

V = Vaunt (What do they like to show off? What are they proud of?)  
Shawn loves showing off his body. He’s proud of how he looks.

W = Wedding (When, how, where do they propose?)  
Shawn proposes just when you quit your wrestling career. 

X = Xylophone (What’s their song?)  
Annie’s Song... Shawn always says it reminds him of you.

Y = Yes (Do they ever think of getting married/proposing?)  
Shawn only intends to marry you when you are quite done with wrestling.

Z = Zebra (If they wanted a pet, what would they get?)  
Cat or Dog.


End file.
